Matchmaker K
by ChocoMalt
Summary: This matchmaker works in favor of her fans. Along with a little bit of magic and an avid imagination, Matchmaker K's new game show will put the hottest top stars into a competition of love, friendship and fan service. Now, it's your choice to make. Which idol will find their 'one and only? [Reader Interactive] Season 1: f(x)
1. Introduction

_**Matchmaker K**_

**.:: INTRODUCTION ::.**

_**edit ::** _If you want the Matchmaker story, please skip to 'Season 1, Episode 1 - Debut' (its the 3rd chapter).

_**note ::**_ The chapters come with a video to accompany them. :)

**Well, Hi!**

**After my MinSul fanfic, I got into writing fanfics...especially K-POP ones...**

So here it is. My _second_ attempt at a fan fiction.

At first, it was only going to be a fan fiction of different pairings but after thinking abot it, I came up with this idea of making it into a reality show after watching_ 'Happy Together', 'invincible Youth 2', 'Hello Councelor!' and other Korean variety._

If you've watched shows like '**_The Bachelor_**', then this is something similar!

Instead of a bachelor we will have bachelorettes (yes, plural and yes, female).

Since_** f(x)** _is my number 1 girl group, I chose to start this story with them but there will definitely be a Season 2 with a different girl group!

**This story is very user interactive with videos and a commenting systems that relates directly to the storyline.**

_Readers can interact with the story as if they were the audience watching the actual show itself. Opinions and votes of the readers and viewers are taken into consideration for every chapter to provide an interesting and unique reading experience for the KPOP community unlike ever before._

I would also like to mention that...I do personally ship _**f(exo)** _and am aware that some of you may not ship them or have different ships but I ask of you to give this story a chance.

It is interactive and there are many surprises. Your opinions are meant to keep changing throughout the course of the story!

Personally, I would like to state that my top two KPOP groups are** B.A.P** out of all male groups and **f(x)** out of all girl groups. However, I also love EXO, Miss A, BTS, etc.

My ultimate bias and ideal type (lol, it's true - ask **_CookyeLord_**_) _is **BTOB Sungjae.**

From **B.A.P, **my bias is **Youngjae. **From **f(x), **it is definitely **Amber.**

I also ship_** Minho x Sulli, D.O x Amber, Soryong x Amber, Kikwang x Min** _and of course, Sungjae x Myself.

However, to provide a completely unbiased reading experience for you readers, I shall try to the best of my abilities to give all idol candidates within the story an equal and fair chance of receiving and gaining the support of fellow readers, supporters and shippers.

Be prepared for a brand new fan fiction full of cheesy comments, cute scenes and fan-girl-scream inducing fan service.

**Hope you stay tuned!~**

**-ChocoMalt**

* * *

**.:UPDATE:.**

Well, hey there again.

_**This is where the course of the story changes! **_

Female bachelorettes will be chosen...they will be idols from a girl group.

Then, a harem (a group of guys) will be picked for each them...so maybe two, three or even four male idols will be chosen to play the matchmaking game.

_**The game will commence.**_

At one point, you guys have to vote by commenting on which of the male characters you want to win the game.

The male characters will be eliminated each update, so vote to keep them in!

The outcome of the story therefore will depend on YOU!

**SEASON 1 :: _f(x)_ - which of the members will be picked to play this new game?**

**Enjoy!**

**-ChocoMalt**

_PS - There will be various forms of reader interactions throughout the story so stay tuned! Videos, comments and votes are involved!_


	2. S01E01 Debut

**_MATCHMAKER K_**

**[A/N: THIS CHAPTER COMES WITH A VIDEO. Go to YOUTUBE, Search for 'Matchmaker K - S01E01 [Debut]**_**  
**_

**DO NOT PLAY THE VIDEO YET!**

**The chapters come with an accompanying video. Readers will be prompt to play and pause the video accordingly. Please follow all instructions on the story [in brackets like this] and on the video for a better reading experience ;)]**

_**Matchmaker K - S01E01 [Debut]**_

**-SATURDAY, EVENING-**

She tapped her fingers on her keyboard slowly. It was only a few days until the show's first episode was to be aired live. She was given a matchmaking show of her own after word of her successful matches got around to the producers who were looking to put a new show on.

_**She was Matchmaker K.**_

_"Matchmaker K - a new variety show, which aims to pair the hottest young K-pop idols of the century, will air this weekend at 9pm, KST on Phantom channel. News of this show has greatly impacted all entertainment companies as they fight to cast their idol groups into the show. The mysterious and highly anticipated 'Matchmaker K' has been known on the internet for predicting which celebrity couples would be together and giving advice to fellow netizens. Already, rumors of top companies like SM Entertainment and YG Entertainment have encouraged their groups to audition for this new show. The audition which takes place today will announce its results immediately after."_

She chuckled as she heard the radio blabber on about a newly anticipated matchmaking show. They trusted the mysterious powers of this matchmaker to the extent that they would use it for fame and entertainment. Nobody knew who she was and the true capabilities of her powers. The only reason she agreed to do this was due to curiosity of what extent she could go with her so-called 'powers'.

**_This is Matchmaker K._**

**-SUNDAY, AFTERNOON-**

As she flicked through the list of candidates for the pilot episode, one of them caught her eye.

**Name: Choi Jinri (Sulli)**

**Group: f(x)**

**Birthday: March 29, 1994**

**Nationality: Korean**

Her sharp yet light features were complimented perfectly by her attire and make-up in every single photo, she thought. She skimmed through all the photos on the internet and decided to cast Sulli.

She yawned, stretching her arms which held the profiles of potentially dozens of idols that had applied for her show. To her, it was also like dream - she remember dreaming of EXO's Kai once. Why she dreamed of him still made no sense to her.

As she turned each page of the document, her pace decreased with her enthusiasm. There was no one intriguing. No one that immediately sparked her interest.

Some even looked_ similar_.

There were probably less than ten profiles left, and she had already prepared to gamble on her next choice - maybe pick names out of a hat or possibly even using those random name pickers on the internet.

She came across a profile that caught her eye. The picture was different. There wasn't a cheerful, cute or sexy fair-haired girl with an overly friendly or sexy smile. It brought her attention immediately to the contents of the profile - who was she?

**Name: Amber J. Liu**

**Group: f(x)**

**Birthday: September 18, 1992**

**Nationality: American**

The girl was not a girl by appearance, but a girl by character. The picture portrayed a splendid character; indescribable as there were no words that could be placed to her personality. She felt that she could spend the whole day on YouTube just watching videos of Amber - a little creepy, but it was the only way to put it.

After making her final selection, she was satisfied. She was going to plan the whole show –each and every detail –but she would never appear on it herself. She had never met anyone in person as the Matchmaker, not even the staff of her to-be-aired show. She didn't need to. All it took was her carefully laid out plans and the work of the best staff, hand-picked by none other than the highly anticipated 'Matchmaker K'. With the candidates for the first episode chosen, all that's left was to entertain the people.

She typed in their names into google and scrolled down, scanning all the couple names that involved the two.

There were plenty of names that appeared and it seemed limitless as she watched the YouTube videos collated by fans that had paired them up. Fancam after fancam, slow motion video of couple moments. Some she felt were a bit too obvious, some were trying too hard and some…she couldn't even see the connection as to why people 'shipped' the two.

After spending hours on YouTube, she finally narrowed down on the group of male idols to be picked. She sent out invitations to all of the chosen candidates, hoping that more than half would agree to be on the show.

_"Matchmaker K's candidates for the first episode has been decided! It has been confirmed that both members are from girl group f(x). The two girl group idols will be the first to experience the magic of Matchmaker K! Please stay tuned for the debut of this matchmaker tonight!" _The news reporter spoke as she flicked through the channels, hoping to find news of her newest 'matches'.

She emailed the details of the first episode to the staff of her show. Everything was set. She turned her television to the Phantom Channel and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

**-MINUTES LATER-**

_Phantom Channel presents 'Matchmaker K'_

An overly enthusiastic theme song played in the background as the camera rotated around the set before centering on the MC - which of course, she hand-picked from the very best.

_"Are you all excited as to who has been chosen for the first episode? They're waiting back stage right now but I have their names right here in this envelope! Would you like to know who they are?"_

The audience chanted out enthusiastically, calling for the MC to reveal the selected candidates. She smirked. It was the most exciting part - anticipating who she had specifically chosen to enter the show - since the results were almost guaranteed with skill of her level.

_"First up, we have a member of a popular girl group who has been singing about their first love! Let's hope that a first-love like relationship will be born here! Everyone, it's f(x)'s Sulli!"_

She tapped her foot gently on the carpeted floor, as Sulli walked in with face full of smiles and enthusiasm. The audience roared as the f(x)'s song, Rum Pum Pum Pum, was played and Sulli danced her part smoothly.

_"Sulli-ssi, what brings you here to this show?" _The MC gestured for Sulli to answer.

_"I sent in my application because it seemed like a new kind of show for me. All I did was answer a few questions; then I was told to come here." _Sulli laughed. _"I'm not really sure why I was picked but that's the exciting part, isn't it? I want to see what Matchmaker K has prepared for us idols who don't have a chance to date like normal people."_

_"Well, there we go, everyone! Pure and gentle Sulli who is full of mystery! Now, who is next?" _The MC riled up the audience once again. _"Please listen to the next part!"_

As the rap part to f(x)'s Goodbye Summer mesmerized the crowd, Sulli's face lit up.

_"It seems Sulli has gotten the clue! Who is the next candidate on the show?" _The MC handed over to Sulli.

_"Hyung!" _Sulli called, trying to contain her surprised look.

_"Amber!" _The MC yelled as Amber danced her way from back stage, singing along to the self-written song.

The audience went wild.

_"These two idols have been selected specially out of almost a hundred candidates! Shall we find out why?" _

The audience agreed and the two girls smiled and waved.

They must be surprised, she thought. She raised the volume of her television and grabbed a blanket to protect herself from the cold. Sulli may have been a normal choice, but the audience would definitely relate to her since she was young and relatable to Matchmaker K's target age group. Amber, however, was probably unexpected. She was completely different and that contrast between the two should have been something obvious.

_"Who shall we start with?" _The MC asked the audience.

_"Well, since Amber is older, she can go first." _Sulli grinned at Amber who gave a cheesy smile to the crowd.

_"Let's do that then!" _The MC announced. _"Now the rules of the first game!"_

Once again, the audience cheered.

_"The game is that the candidate will be asked eleven questions about themselves, and they must answer all of them as fast as possible with the__time__limit of 5 seconds per question. Let's start with the questions! You all ready?"_

The crowded screamed as the timer showed up on the screen. When the MC signaled for Amber to stand on the platform, the noise faded out into silence.

_"Let's begin!"_

_"Amber, where did you grow up?"_

_"LA!"_

_"What Korean food do you like the most?" _

_"Ttokbokki!"_

_"What's your favorite color?" _

_"RED!"_

_"What nicknames do you have?"_

_"Oh there's a lot!"_

_"Quickly, four, three-!"_

_"Um, Llama, Eunyoung, Dino-"_

_"What are your hobbies?"_

_"Music! Basketball!-"_

_"What is your sister's name?"_

_"Jackie!"_

_"What pets do you have?"_

_"Two dogs, Princess and JackJack."_

_"Who is your idol best friend?"_

_"Nicole, Ailee, Min, Henry-"_

_"Choose someone from f(x)!"_

_"Krystal!"_

_"Dinosaur family?"_

_"Amber, Jonghyun, Donghae!"_

_"Last one, dance, singing or rapping?"_

_"ALL!"_

The audience roared as Sulli stepped up.

_"Are you ready?"_The MC asked the audience. _"Sulli-ssi, are you ready?"_

_"Yes~"_

_"Where are you from?"_

_"Busan!"_

_"Real name?"_

_"Choi Jinri!"_

_"Famous classmate?"_

_"Um...Miss A's Suzy and - uh - A Pink's Yookyung!"_

_"Ideal type?"_

Before Sulli could answer this question, the lights in the studio went off and the set was in darkness. A soft guitar melody began playing and the audience's whispers could be heard.

**[Please play the video on the side.]**

_"Oh, looks like candidates for Sulli's matches have arrived. Can anyone guess who it is?" _The MC spoke happily to calm the audience down. Sulli bursted out laughing immediately after.

An image flashed onto the large screen on set. The room was still dark, but the audience remained silent looking intently at the photo.

_"Who is that?" _The MC asked with fake innocence.

Another image then flashed onto the screen and the audience became restless. Both of the images were of males but they were so blurred out that it was difficult to tell who it was.

**[Play the video again from when you paused it.]**

The song stopped suddenly and Sulli looked up at the screen again.

_"Well, it looks like Sulli-ssi has two wolves chasing after her. Sulli-ssi, do you know who they are?" _The MC asked as the lights came back on.

This was all part of the plan. Matchmaker K knew that other senses would be accentuated if the audience and the girls were in the dark. It was easier to get them to focus on the sounds they heard without being able to see.

_"I think I know." _Sulli replied and laughed softly. The crowded went wild.

_"Well, we won't reveal it yet! The candidates will appear in the second episode so for now, the audience and Sulli-ssi will have to keep guessing!" _The MC teased the viewers. _"Now on to Amber-ssi!"_

_"Me too?" _Amber looked surprised pointing at herself.

_"Why do you look so surprised?" _The MC asked and Sulli started giggling again.

_"It's just unexpected." _Amber looks genuinely curious.

_"Well, Amber-ssi, looks like Matchmaker K has given you a total of four candidates! Four out of twelve is a quarter of the group!" _The MC announced. _"That was a hint!"_

This time it was Amber's turn to burst out laughing as EXO's 'Wolf' played on the speakers, silencing the audience once again as they listened carefully. The song kept skipping parts. Sulli and Amber exchanged amused smiles and looks of disbelief.

**[Play the video again from when you paused it.]**

_"Why do you two look so surprised? Surely you knew what was to be expected from a Matchmaker K show? Now, don't get too excited because we won't be revealing who the 6 lucky guys are to be paired with these two lovely girls of f(x). I'll give you viewers a special hint since it's our very first episode." _The MC spoke.

_"Eureurong, eureurong, eureurong dae~" _Amber and Sulli sang shyly as Amber danced the main part.

_"The group is EXO! Please make sure to leave comments on out page with your guesses as to who the candidates are for the Amber and Sulli and tune in again next week on Sunday at 9pm KST, Phantom Channel! Everyone, good night!" _The MC concluded.

The ending credits rolled along as f(x)'s Rum Pum Pum Pum music video played in the background. She smiled, content with the first episode. Her show had a shorter-30 minute- pilot episode compared to other shows, but she was anticipating the hour long episode 2. She already had plans as to what would happen and she was certain it would entertain her fans.

**A/N: Chapter 1, completed! YAY! It took a while to prepare the videos and stuff! It will continue to be interactive with readers in the future.**

**Another thing! Please take the MC words as part of what I say. So if the MC tells you to comment on the page...comment here!**

YES! **For this chapter, I want you guys to guess as to who the six EXO candidates are for Sulli and Amber! There's 4 for Amber and 2 for Sulli.**

**When you comment, please do tell me whether if it's for Sulli or Amber. I will dedicate the next chapter to the person who guesses the most number of candidates correct!**

**Oh! The chosen candidates were chosen for a special reason. They may not be the most common pairing (otherwise it would be boring and everyone would only support that one pairing) because I want you guys to read my story and decide who you want to support from that - not by whatever other people say! **

**You may have other opinions on who should be paired with Amber and Sulli, but for the sake of this story (it's not real! Only a story) please try to consider a different perspective ;)**

**If the pairing you ship is in the story then by all means, support it...but please, do not bash or say really mean things that will make me cry. (ehehe. Yes. Don't.) Don't say means things who disagree with you either! Everyone has a right to express their options but to use it to directly harm others intentionally is a no-no!**

**There are people with different opinions from yours and they're not right or wrong. For the sake of the story, please read it with an open mind and just have fun~ **

Don't forget to tell me what was good about it too! That way I can improve and write even better stuff for you guys!

**I mustn't forget to say thank you to all of you who voted, commented, followed and supported this story before I even released this chapter! Again, because my notifications only go back 2 months, I'm sorry that all of your names won't be mentioned ****L**** Shout out to you all!**

_-__**ChocoMalt**_

**PS- Even I have a favorite shipping/pairing within ones I've picked for the story. But as the author, I definitely CANNOT be biased...for the sake of my story So badly I want to pair Amber with 'this person' or Sulli with Minho (MINSUL ftw) but for the sake of the story, I shall write in a way that all candidates have an equal chance to earn your affection and vote~ :)**

NOW! PLEASE **REVIEW **BELOW on WHO YOUR GUESS IS FOR THE SIX CANDIDATES.

PSS- **CookyeLord ** has edited this for me but I'm looking for an _**editor. **_I if you're interested in editing this story (yes, it will mean you get to read new chapters before anyone else) then please send me a PM! I'll give you a little test and then its game on!


End file.
